


Maridos !

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, Gakuen Tokkei DUKLYON | Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders
Genre: Humor, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kentaro encontra uma solução para um problema recorrente - crack - Kentaro/Takeshi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maridos !

Não era incomum Takeshi passar uma considerável parte de seu dia dizendo que Kentaro não viria a ser sua esposa, algo muito triste e frustrante, mas naquele dia na saída da escola ocorreu a Kentaro uma solução para o problema. Então assim que o sinal do final da aula tocou Kentaro foi a direção de Takeshi colocou seus braços ao redor de seus ombros atenciosamente e disse :

"Takeshi se você faz tanta questão assim você pode ser a esposa, mas eu ainda quero cozinhar os nossos jantares, eu tenho tantas idéias"

" Pela última vez Kentaro : Você é um homem . Eu sou um mãe. VOCÊ NÃO VAI SER MINHA ESPOSA, VOCÊ VAI SER MEU MARIDO"

A última parte da frase sendo bem mais alta do que Takeshi pretendia que soasse, mas não tão alta quanto a resposta de Ketaro :

"Sim Takeshi ! Mil vezes sim!"

"O que ?"

"Bem não é exatamente como eu achei que a sua proposta de casamento seria, mas foi bela mesmo assim, mal posso esperar para contar para os nossos futuros filhos como você mal pode conter as suas emoções e se pôs a gritar que eu seria o seu marido nessa ocasião fatídica !"

"Isso não foi oque eu quis dizer ! E a única emoção que eu não consegui conter foi raiva e frustração pela sua completa falta de noção"

"Detalhes, detalhes. Então oque você acha melhor um casamento de Maio ou um casamento de Junho ?"

"Eu odeio a minha vida"

"Você é um péssimo mentiroso meu bem, isso é algo que eu vou contar para os nossos filhos também"


End file.
